The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run
The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run is an upcoming American 3D live-action animated comedy film based on the animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants. Directed by former series writer Tim Hill, who wrote the screenplay with Michael Kvamme, Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, this is the first SpongeBob SquarePants movie to be fully animated in stylized CG instead of the regular traditional 2D animation. The regular voice cast of the series are expected to reprise their respective roles from the series and the previous films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) and The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015). The film will be produced by Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon Movies, and United Plankton Pictures with animation provided by Mikros Image and will be released on May 22, 2020 by Paramount Pictures in RealD 3D. Premise SpongeBob and Patrick are on a rescue mission to save Gary who has been "snailnapped" by Poseidon, and they travel to the Lost City of Atlantic City. The movie will reveal the origin of SpongeBob meeting Gary for the first time as kids. Cast See also: List of SpongeBob SquarePants characters The series' regular voice cast is expected to reprise their roles. * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary the Snail * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * Clancy Brown as Eugene H. Krabs * Mr. Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton * Jill Talley as Karen Plankton * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff * Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs * Keanu Reeves * Awkwafina * Reggie Watts * Snoop Dogg Production Development In a February 2015 interview discussing The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water's success at the box office, Megan Colligan, president of worldwide distribution and marketing at Paramount Pictures, stated the possibility of a third film was "a good bet." In another interview, Paramount vice-chairman Rob Moore remarked, "Hopefully, it won't take 10 years to make another film," in reference to the time passed between The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) and its 2015 sequel. Later in 2015, it was revealed that Paramount was developing sequels to its franchises, including another SpongeBob film. The film was initially scheduled for release in 2019, before being delayed to 2020. By January 2016, Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger had been chosen to write the film. In March 2017, Paramount president Marc Evans announced that the studio would work closely with Viacom on its TV brands, including the SpongeBob film. During the same month, Yahoo! Entertainment stated that the film would be titled The SpongeBob Movie. In April 2018, the film's official title was revealed as The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge, and SpongeBob co-developer Tim Hill was announced as director and writer for the film. It was reported later in the year that the film would be written by Aibel, Berger, and Michael Kvamme. The principal cast – Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Clancy Brown, Mr. Lawrence, Rodger Bumpass, Carolyn Lawrence, Jill Talley, Mary Jo Catlett, and Lori Alan – are all expected to reprise the roles as their respective characters from the series and the previous films. In October 2018, at the VIEW Conference in Turin, Italy, Paramount Animation president Mireille Soria revealed the plot for the film. Hans Zimmer was also announced as the composer for the film, while Paramount Animation Hollywood, along with Paris and Montreal-based Mikros Image, return to handle animation for the film, which would be created entirely through computer graphics. On June 12, 2019, it was announced that Reggie Watts and Awkwafina were added to the cast while Cyndi Lauper and Rob Hyman, who wrote a song for The SpongeBob Musical, would be writing original songs for the film. It was also announced that Mia Michaels would be choreographing and Ali Dee would add an original song for the film. The next day, Snoop Dogg announced on Jimmy Kimmel Live! that he would be in the film. On November 12, 2019, it was revealed that the title was changed from It's a Wonderful Sponge, to Sponge on the Run, alongside with the casting of Keanu Reeves. Filming On January 22, 2019, it was confirmed that production on the film had officially begun. Like its predecessors, the film will include live-action sequences, with Larry Fong as the film's cinematographer. Unlike the previous films, this film will be computer animated, but will capture the feel of traditional animation similar to The Peanuts Movie, The Lego Movie, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie and Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Release The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run is scheduled to be released on May 22, 2020 by Paramount Pictures. It was originally set for February 9, 2019, but was pushed back to August 2, 2019, then July 31, 2020, and later July 17, 2020, before finally moving to its current date. Marketing The first teaser poster for the film was revealed at San Diego Comic Con on July 19, 2019. A second teaser poster was released on November 12, 2019, with a new title. The first trailer was released on November 14, 2019. Television spin-off Kamp Koral is a SpongeBob SquarePants spin-off prequel series, based on The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run, that introduces a 10-year-old SpongeBob at a summer sleepaway camp. Category:Film